


Your kisses make it better

by multifandomcircusfreak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz gets a booboo and Jemma fusses over him, Tumblr Prompt, i forgot i was writing this for a week, theclaravoyant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomcircusfreak/pseuds/multifandomcircusfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz cuts his finger and Jemma's far too concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your kisses make it better

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic fluff. Strays from canon a bit, obviously.

Leo Fitz sat on the couch in the lounge, fiddling with Lego pieces. To the unknowing eye, it would seem as if he was just expressing the fact that he was a child at heart and playing with the popular toy. Everyone on the bus knew better. 

It was true however, that as a child, Fitz's favorite toy was Lego. He loved the ability to make his intricate 3D models while still enjoying the comfort that he wasn't too much of a freak. Who didn't love Lego? 

Now it was just plain ironic that he had to use them for his physical therapy. Building and taking apart, building and taking apart. He had completed that process about twenty times now, but he couldn't get it the way he wanted it. A few times, he had dropped the tower he was making and all the pieces had broken apart on impact, which had then ensured the following process of struggling to pick them up off of the floor.

After he had rounded up all the pieces from the last slip up and was starting again, Fitz heard the familiar knock on the door that meant Jemma Simmons. One knock, five raps and another two knocks came in succession from behind the door of the lounge.   


"Fitz, are you in here?" The biochemist asked as she entered, before catching sight of Fitz and exclaiming "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." 

She plopped down beside him on the sofa. Simmons first settled herself by adjusting her weight until she was comfortable, then said "What are you getting up to?" 

He lifted his cupped hands to show her the Lego pieces inside of them. "Trying to break my record." 

She nodded thoughtfully. "With both hands?"

"Just this once. I use my good hand to hold the base so that it doesn't slip off the tablewhen I put the pieces together." He replied. 

"Fitz, I know you. I know that if you don't give yourself enough of a challenge you'll feel like you haven't accomplished anything." 

The engineer paused. "Do you think I should try with one?"

Jemma smiled. "I think you'll feel better if you do. Besides, it's only an attempt." She put a hand on his shoulder before saying "It doesn't have to be perfect"

Fitz sighed. "All right. And I'll do it with my bad hand too." 

So, he started to try and make the base with only his bad hand. He felt it shake and tremble as he attached the pieces together. He felt as if he were playing one of those arcade crane games, where you attempt to hover over the exact toy you want but end up just a bit off. Fitz's hand lowered with as much precision as he could muster towards its target. Half the time, when he tried to stick two pieces together, he would use too much force and end up slamming his hand uncoordinatedly against the stack of bricks. 

He turned towards Jemma, who nodded encouragingly. "That's progress, Fitz! Lego pieces are hard to manage for anyone." 

So he continued to stack brick after brick, gaining up the little bit of speed that came with practice. He was getting better, he knew that. Even if _progress_  was a word that had been used far too often in his vicinity. He picked up another brick, but struggled to put it into place. His hand accidentally slid against the side of the tower, making contact with the jagged edge of a broken piece.

Fitz sucked in a breath at the sharp pain in his finger and assessed the damage. Nothing major, almost like a paper cut, but it stung and it bled. 

"Yeesh." He said in pain, while he looked at the blood coming out of his index finger. "Jemma could you grab the first, um, the first aid kit."

"What?" She asked, rushing over to him. "Did you hurt yourself? Let me take a look!" 

She knelt beside him and took his hand into hers. "Oh dear, you're going to need a bit of attention for that." 

"Honestly, Jem, it's no big deal." He said as she scrambled to grab the first aid kit and rifled through its contents. "It's just a cut, all I need is a band aid." 

But, she wasn't listening to him, and pulled out a sterile wipe from the package. The biochemist proceeded to dab his finger with the solution. "Does it sting?" She asked.

"No." He lied. "It's _fine_." 

"I'm just making sure that it doesn't get infected! You have no clue how many chemicals Lego bricks are coated in!"

Fitz scoffed. "Do _you_ even know that?" 

She paused and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "No. But I'm sure there's some questionable reason as to why the color never fades." 

"Good craftsmanship?" 

She smiled. "That reason is far too likely to be true in my book. Alien?"

"Evil forces?" Jemma laughed and placed a band aid on the cut. "Could be. Now, is that better?"

"I guess..." He said with a dramatic wistfulness, studying his hand.

"What?" 

"It's just that you forgot the best part." 

"And what would that be?" she asked, bemused. 

Fitz stuck his hand out towards her, with a mock expression of a pouty child. "You have to kiss it better."

Jemma rolled her eyes and tried to stifle her smile. She lifted his hand to her mouth and dropped a gentle kiss to the band aid. "Better now?" She asked. 

"Mm-hmm." He replied. 

"Good." She said and leaned over to give him a longer kiss on his lips. It was then that Fitz decided that he didn't really mind getting fussed over. At least not by Jemma.

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz is a child. He plays with Lego and makes Jemma kiss his boo boos better.


End file.
